The Finish Line to the End of the World
by Momos
Summary: A gruesome murder besets a detective. Three teens are faced with destiny. And the gods have drawn the line in the sand. AU. Contains Yaoi.


**Quick Note:** There will be yaoi in this and it will involve Naruto and Sasuke. If you are not emotionally prepared for this in upcoming chapters I urge you to click back. If you are, Let us dance the glorious yaoi dance!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

:--: 

"Is… is that Crystal Pepsi?"

"MmHmm." Naruto's lips glued to the liter bottle.

"Do you know how _old _that is?"

He shook his head, it tasted good so why not?

"It's from the 90's… Where the hell did you find that shit?"

"Garage. It's still good, right. I mean, soda doesn't expire…right?"

"…Dude, should I drive you to the hospital now or just let you die from your own stupidity?"

**The Beginning Starts a Ripple**

"…How," He had to look away. "What the hell happened here?" Kakashi was not known to have a weak stomach, he was able to handle a number of obscene things. But this…

It was too much.

"Well, from what I've seen, and I'll tell ya more after I've done an autopsy, it looks like his-his skin was sliced off." With gloved fingers the examiner delicately picked up a wad of bloodied skin, which presumably came from the deceased.

"And I'm fairly certain this was a slow death." Kakashi looked around the room. There were crayon drawings pinned to the wall, the bed was tucked in. And on the floor… what was left of the kid.

There was blood everywhere. On the ceiling, the floors, splattered on every orifice. Kakashi watched another policeman excuse himself.

"Someone open a window before we lose the entire force."

**O**

"Shit." Kakashi sat in his car, waiting for his partner to come join him. He was looking at the papers the institution had given him.

Ten years old, that's how old the kid had been. A sick kid dying—killed like that! It made Kakashi's insides churn.

"Kakashi." His partner, Gai, greeted. Kakashi was hoping for some good news but was disappointed to see the look on Gai's face.

"Anything?" He asked, with all the mess, there had to have been some clue.

"I watched the surveillance tapes three times. Nothing. There was no one but the kid in that room." No one? How could that even be possible.

"But," Gai said very quietly, over the revving of the engine Kakashi could barely hear him, "it was a one-of-a-kind death." He held a disc to Kakashi.

"That kid… he was conscious the whole time."

**O**

"You're such a dumbass."

"Fuck you, Kiba. I'm getting ready for the _ladies_."

"Tsk. They'll be too busy looking at me then some peeled-up blonde moron. Seriously, just put some lotion on!" Kiba threw the bottle at Naruto, who in return flipped the lid open and squirted the lotion onto his annoying-friends face.

"Gah!!" Yeah, it probably hurt. But Naruto would take no more insults this fine summer break. He would finely get himself a girl, even if he had to work out all night and tan all day to impress them, he'd snag a girl this summer.

And if things turned out the way he wanted, he was going to be losing his virginity before the break was over.

Yes! Tomorrow he would show off his awesome body at the beach and some hot girl would walk up to him, her large breasts swaying as she walked, her skimpy bikini leaving nothing to the imagination, then after learning her name he would sweep her off her feet and they would spend the day swimming till sunset when finally they would collapse on the sand and have sweet-sweet sex!

"Oi." Oh, Kiba had come back. Naruto leaned back in his yard chair, but found his face embedded in large squishy breasts. Was he doing it with a girl on the beach? Did his dream become reality?‼

"Brat!"

Naruto could hear Kiba's laughter after he woke up. Had he passed out? Was the punch from that random, mysterious woman that powerful?

Rubbing his head he was disappointed to find out that he was still in the sand with the sun still shining down on him. Damn Kiba. Worthless friend, leaving him to cook like this.

"You awake, brat?" The evil woman was talking to Naruto, he really didn't even want to look at her, but he was a curious person, what would this awesomely powerful woman look like?

Blonde and busty. Really blonde and really-really busty.

"I'm Tsunade. Now get some pants on, we're leaving."

:--:

* * *

I've never had Crystal Pepsi but it looks so bad! 

I hope you liked this-yes you! The one sitting there, wondering if Naruto is straight then how is there going to be yaoi? I can read your thoughts. I'm just awesome like that. Is there enough mystique for the first chapter? Does it leave you wondering about what the hell happened to that kid? And what was with that seemingly random Pepsi plug-in? Alas, you shall find the answers later on! I shall not divulge!

**Preview**: _They spoke a different language but from just their looks Naruto felt like they shared the same missing piece._

:--:


End file.
